


Taking her teachers care

by Thefallen1986



Category: Kodomo no Jikan
Genre: Bukkake, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Rin decides too taste her teachers cock, by any means necessary…Underage
Relationships: Aoki Daisuke/Kokonoe Rin
Kudos: 1





	Taking her teachers care

Daisuke had just finished tiding up the home room for the day, when he heard the door go and Rin was there, troublesome, but sweet Rin, she had a can off drink in her hand, which was already open “Who’s that for Rin?”  
“You professor” she smirked, she flashed him her knickers laughing as he accepted it  
‘I think I’m getting use too that’ Daisuke sighed and gulped the drink, he noticed the cola had an odd taste too it “I don’t feel quite so good” he slumped in his chair, while Rin approached him the nine year old having the look off a beast on the prowl, she tugged at Daisuke’s trousers and pulled them down, along with his underwear, his eight inch cock on full display, the young girl licking her lips for what she is about too do.

Taking her top off so her developing breasts are on show, Daisuke grunted and tried too talk “W-what did you do?” she smirking as she massaged her breasts in front off his face, making Daisuke go bright red “Drug you” she giggled “I read online how too make a drug that can screw up your body, I really want too taste my professors cock, and now I can” she licked her lips as she slowly stroked Daisuke’s cock, his shaft quickly springing into life as she sucked and slurped and kissed his cock, Daisuke grunting “T-this is wrong” he mumbled while Rin worked her sadistic magic too make his cock harder still, soon she was trying too swallow it whole, his cock barely fitting in the young girls mouth, soon she was sitting on his lap as she licked and kissed his cock, massaging his cock on her developing breasts, Daisuke grunted as he had a spray off precum, Rin licking it up and kissing Daisuke, her tongue duelling with his, the young girl smirked “Gonna make you cum all over me” she giggled.

Rin went back too working on his cock, sucking and slurping it again, her petite hands massaging his ballsac, as she edged him closer and closer too orgasm, Daisuke gasping as she deepthroated his cock, the young girl fitting as much as she can in, she loved the taste and feel off his cock, for a solid ten minutes she sucked and slurped on his cock, making her professor go crazy, soon he was muttering “Gonna cum” Rin smiled as she massaged his balls  
“Please do cum, your sluty little student needs her pervert professors sweet cum” she deepthroated him again, sucking and slurping as he finally exploded in her mouth with his orgasm, spraying her tits and face in his spunk, Rin was gasping for joy, sitting on his lap she used her finger too clean up his cum and eat it seductively infront off Daisuke, once she was finished she planted a kiss on his lips, having another french kiss before she left “Bye bye pervert professor see you tomorrow” she flashed her knickers and blew him a kiss as she left, she knew he wouldn’t reprimand her, she could just cry pedo and get away with it…

END

Rin is a evil little girl…


End file.
